im not dead
by Flirting angel
Summary: Raine Swan was always the more outgoing and wild swan sister but under the party girl facade she hides a secret a secret that she never wants anyone to know. but will a certain buff vampire be able to uncover her secret and give her something she's always wanted. or will it be the werewolf that steals her heart.
1. undead

The Living Dead

'Tis like the quiet early morn When a chill is in the air To surround and then engulf With melancholia and despair 'Tis like a ship on waters' grey With ocean swells meant to entomb Though a knife doth pierce the heart Blood egresses from the moon 'Tis like an iron sarcophagus Sailing waters to nowhere Imprisoning suffocation doth Impede the soul to bare 'Tis like a graveyard of the sea Whose only skeletal remains Equipped with living flesh Devoid of love and all its pain 'Tis the rattle of last breath Relinquished slowly on death bed 'Tis the man without a soul Condemned to live though he be dead

Tamara Beryl Latham


	2. preface

When people think of the after life they think of the pearly gates of heaven or the fiery depths of hell. But I'd bet not one person who imagines death is ready to embrace it with open arms. No person will ever be ready to die no matter how much they believe they're going to heaven. I would pay you a hundred dollars right now to name ten people who can say that they have live all they wanted to live,done all they want to do, and are completely and totally ready to die. Because well lets face it anyone who wants to die so badly that they thirst for the hug of death himself; is absolutely crazy. so i guess you can call me insane.


	3. behind these hazel eyes

My mom drove me and my sister with the windows rolled down ; the wind blowing my hair and annoying me to no end. I was wearing tight black jeans, red heels, and a spaghetti strap santa style shirt, as a farewell gesture. My carry on item was a thick black coat.

in the olympic peninsula of northwest Washington state, an itty bitty town named Forks exists under a near constant cover of clouds. It was from this town that my mother ran away with me and my sister when we were only three months was this town that me and Bella spent a mont every summer until we were fourteen. It was Forks were Bella and I were now travelling to. I couldn't be happier.

I loved Forks. I loved the rain, and the greenery. I loved the nice homey feel of a small town.

"Bella, Raine," Mom says to us -the last of the millionth times-before we boarded the plane, "you don't have to do this."

Me and Bella both look like mom, except mom has short hair and laugh lines and i have my dads curly hair. I feel slightly panicked looking into her large child-like eyes. But it goes away when i remember aPhil. Sure I didn't like the guy but at least he could make sure mom didn't get lost or evicted

"I want to go." Bella lies badly. I could tell mom wasn't buying it so I added "yeah mom. It'll be fun living with Charlie." I see mom try to hold back a snort.

"tell Charlie i said hi"

"we will" we say in unison

"I'll see you soon " she almost pleads. "you can come home when ever you want."

"Dont worry about us" Bella urged. " it'll be great. I love you mom."

She hugged us tightly for a minute, and then we get on the plane, and she was gone.

Bella squeezes my hand reassuringly. I'm terrified of flying. "it'll be five hours untill were back on solid ground, and six hours untill we arrive at Charlies house.

Dad had been really nice about the entire thing. He'd already gotten us registered for high school and was going to help Bella find a car. I had driven my car to forks three weeks ago.

It was sure to be embarrassing living with Charlie. Neither him or Bella could be called outspoken. It would probably be worse now since he was really confused about why Bella wanted to come to forks. She hated Forks with an intensity that i reserve for Lindsay Lohand.

when we landed in Port Angeles it was raining. I inhaled a breath of salty mist that filled the air.

Dad was waiting for us next to his police cruiser. I ran off of the plane and captured him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much" i say into his shoulder. " I missed you to baby girl. But i cant breath." he says in a breathless voice. "Oy. Thanks for grabbing your bags " Bella says sarcastically as she struggles to lug her suit case and my six large duffle bags. "Your welcome." i say happily taking two of my bags and putting them in the trunk. Bella rolls her eyes and Charlie gives her an awkward hug and we finish putting the bags in the trunk af the car. Dad studies us before he says " you two haven't changed Renee?"

"moms fine. its good to see you dad"

"i found a good car for you, really cheap." he announces when when were all strapped into our seat belts.

"what kind of car?" Bella asks suspiciously" twenty bucks says it's a pick up." I say from the back seat.

"it's a truck actually a Chevy"

"Ha" I say

Bella and Charlie ignore me.

"where did you find it." Bella asks.

"do you remember Billy Black dow at la push?"

" no" she says bluntly

"do you remember that boy who we use to make eat mud pies?" I ask

"jake?"

"Billy's his dad."

"Oh."

"he's in a wheelchair now" Charlie continued talking but at this point I got bored and put my headphones in and blasted Want You Back by Cher Lloyd at full volume.

things in the front seemed to be getting awkward so i decided to liven things up a bit

"I broke it off thinking you'd be crying,

now i feel like SHHH looking at you flying

I want you back

I want you back

I want you want you back" I continue to sing as i look out the window.

it was beautiful. the green was a nice change from the browns and dark reds of the desert.

Before i knew it we were at dads house. he still lived in the house he had bought with mom.

then I noticed Bella's 'truck'. it was an ugly pale red color, with huge circular fenders, and a ridiculous sized one look at Bella's face showed that she didn't share my distaste.

"wow dad I love it! Thanks" She exclaimed. Charlie was clearly embarrassed "I'm glad you like it."

It took three trips for me to get all of my stuff upstairs. When i was eleven I refused to share a room with Bella so dad refurnished the attic and that has been my room at Charlies house ever since.I love my room. The dark wood floors, the candy apple red walls, The high ceiling, the back curtain and base boards.

The only downside that I can see to living with Charlie is the bathroom. notice I said bathroom as in only one.

One of the worst things about dad is he doesn't stay around long, he left me to get 'unpacked' and 'get settled in' something that is easy for Bella and Charlie but basically impossible for me and mom. I hate being alone, Because when your alone there's no reason to pretend any longer even if all you want to do is act like nothing is wrong.

Forks High School has an itsy bitsy total of three hundred and fifty seven now fifty nine students. a total that frightened me because fewer people equals more alone time.

I looked into the mirror on my dresser. I was ivory skinned with no hint at all that I was raised in the valley of the sun. I had dark brown hair, Hazel eyes, and an athletic build.

I hoped and prayed that there would be at least one person there who would accept me for me, But i knew it was pointless.

For some reason people are drawn to me. like moths to a flame. But i knew if they ever found out my secret - a secret that not even Bella knows -What ever friend ship I had created with that person would be done and void with out them ever looking back.

But that doesn't matter. I don't matter. Nothing matters when your Rainetta Bianca Swan


	4. in the arms of the angel

**heyyyyyyyyy!. sorry im a little over reason being i got to favorites and a review. To my very first reviewer thank you thank you sooo much. I appreciate your review even though you called my O.C to a molester.**

**also i wanted to ask that you all just bear with me because this is my first fanfic. I don't mind flames but keep in mind i am a human and i do have feelings.**

**with that being said ON WITH THE STORY!**

I slept like a baby that night. The rain soothed me like it always did and my thoughts drifted away from my worries about the day ahead.

When I woke up thick gray mist caused by the rain was the only thing that could be seen out of my never were harassed by the sun in forks; It was like a safe haven from all sun related issues.

Breakfast with Charlie and Bella was really quiet, Which made me freakishly uncomfortable like silence usually does. I pop my headphones in and turn the volume all the way up in trying to block out the thoughts in my head.

'

**I have a heart I swear I do**  
**But just not baby when it comes to you**  
**I get so hungry when you say you love me**  
**Hush**  
**If you know what's good for you**  
**I think you're hot, I think you're cool**  
**You're the kind of guy I'd stalk at school**  
**But now that I'm famous**  
**You're up my anus**  
**Now I'm gonna eat you fool! **  
**I eat boys up**  
**Breakfast and Lunch**  
**Then when I'm thirsty**  
**I drink their blood**  
**Carnivore animal**  
**I am a Cannibal**  
**I eat boys up**  
**You better run'**

I shut off the music quickly.

Bye Bella,Bye Dad." I say quickly jumping our of my seat and grabbing my book bag from beside my chair.

"School doesn't start for two and a half hours." Bella says.

" I know. I have something to do before school." I quickly leave the house before anyone could say anything else.

It was drizzling outside, The warm water falling from the sky calmed me slightly but not by much. The sloshing of already fallen rain under my purple converse had the same calming effect as the rain.

Once inside my black jeep I took a minute to gather myself before I pulled off.

As if by instinct I knew exactly where I was going even though the lash time I had been there I was fifteen.

In the forest right next to the school there's a cave that I found the day before me and Bella's thirteenth birthday. It was surrounded by red flowers growing in intricate designs. I entered the cave cautiously incase a carnivorous animal was int here and it suddenly had a craving for pale brunette.

When I looked around I noticed that I wasnt alone. In the corner, curled up in a ball lay a sand colored baby wolf. His fur matted with blood he had obviously been attacked.

"Oh you poor baby." I coo taking my jacket off and walking towards him slowly.

He looked up at me with huge sad eyes and whimpered. As if to say that if I was here to put him out of his misery then to hurry up and do it.

"Don't you worry." I reassure him holding him close to my chest.

"I'll find someone who can help you."

Looking down at the sad helpless creature laying in my arms I had to wonder if the master was wrong. If I am capable of pure, un-selfish love.

* * *

**so there's the chapter. im sorry if there a little short. I cut chapter one into four different chapters. after the next two they should get longer.**

** signed,**

** Lacey Taliana-Erichson. The obvious flirt**


	5. First Sight

**Okay its official i have no is my second post in the last five hours. this one is my shortest chapter in the entire story and i really hate it. It feels wrong for some reason. This might be my last post for about a week because my roomate is sick and i have already had to clean throw up,give medicine,taken temperature, and tucked her into my horrible day aside...**

** ON WITH THE STORY**

10 minutes later i pulled into the Forks Veternarian General hospital and rush inside.

"Oh my goodness gracias." the lady behind the desk exclaims taking him out of my arms and rushing away, returning a minute later.

"Sweet heart just sit in the waiting room and fill this out." She said handing me a clip board with seven sheets. I nod, take the papers, and go to the waiting room were i sit next to a tan boy wearing a tight black shirt and cut-off's.

i pulled my I-Phone 4s out of my pocket and send a quick text to Dad.

**I just wanted to tell u i prob wont make it 2 skool. smthing came up**

-Raine xoxo

five minutes later Charlie texted back

**Okay but dont get to used to skipping school. i would say be safe but i know you so i'll just say be careful**

-Dad

I rolled my eyes at the text and start filling out the paper work.

I'm on the last paper when i hear the most beautiful voice ever.

"By any chance is your name Isabella Swan?" I looked up to see that it was the tan boy that i had sat next to.

He was insanely beautiful. His tan skin, Short black hair, and chocolet brown eyes making me melt inside. He was so amazing that i didn't even get upset that he got my name wrong.

"Um; No" I say stammering slightly "Bella is my sister. My name's Raine." He looks embarassed about saying Bella

"Oh" he mumbles "Sorry." As soon as he stops talkin, i feel a tug on my heart.

"Thats not fair." I mumble pouting slightly. He looks up and gets a confused expression on his perfect face.

"whats not fair?"

"you know my name and i dont know yours."

He smiles adorably at my comment.

"My names Seth"

* * *

**Blah, Blah ,Blah**

** XOXOXOXOX,**

** Lacey Taliana-Erichson the obvious flirt**


	6. i hate blondes

Paste your document he

okay so heres the deal. Roomie (leaanna) is at the doctor for a while so im going to try and get as many chapters up as possible

ON WITH THE STORY

i was desperate to keep conversation going with seth so i said

"thats a nice name, so why are you here." _thats a nice name. REALLY. _

"my dogs sick lately." the sentence makes him look sad.

"oh. I'm sorry." I mumble, blushing.

" It's okay." he says happily again " Why are you here?"

" I found a baby wolf in the forest and it had been beaten pretty badly so i brought it in."

his jaw dropped. "you brought in a wolf?" he asks slowly. "as in a dangerous animal that lives in the woods and could easily kill a human."

"yeah. He was just so precious and sad so i decided to help him." i replied defensively.

seth stared at me increadeously."well-" he starts but whatever he was going to say was cut off by a nurse saying "Rainetta Swan."

"thats me"

"right this way."

she led me through the doors and down a long hallway. At the end there was a door which she knocked on three times fast.

"Come in." A womans voice from the other side of the door says.

I go in but the nurse stays back

" Hi. You must be Rainetta" the brunette motherly looking woman says holding out her hand which i shake.

"Yes but i preper to be called raine." i inform her.

"well hello Raine." she says smilling warmly. "I'm doctor Cullen but you can call me esme."

"hi esme!" i say trying to sound upbeat and happy when really all i wanted was to go back to the waiting room andc talk to seth.

"please take a seat." Her voice was so cheerful that i couldnt help but do as she said.

"the reason i called you back here is we usually dont have people willing to bring in a wild animal, such as a wolf, ever its badly wounded" i opened my mouth to give her the same defensive response that i gave seth but she continued talking before i could.

"everyone on my staff thinks your crazy." _gee what a nice thing to say right to my face._

"but i think your compassionate." she says "which is why I've decided to give you these." She reaches across the desk and passes me a dark grey binder.

"whats this."

"well if you chose to accept the offer, this is the chance to own a 2 week old baby wolf."

i sit stunned for a minute. "T-That would be great. I just have to ask my dad."

"well ask him and fill out these papers and drop them off here and i'll give you more information." she says

i thank her and quickly leave her office hoping to catch Seth

unfortunatly i did catch him. i caught him making out with some blonde.

i leave the veternarian office and drive home the whole time fighting tears

the updates for this story are going to happen less frequently because im starting a new fic with another one of my O.C's. But never fear even if i dont update for a while remember im not dead.

-lacey the obvious flirt

re...


	7. all blondes aren't that bad

**sorry i have not updated in a while. i really have know : theres going to be three polls put on my page but im not going to tell you what they are for your just going to have to find out**

The next day I decide to put Seth behind me, which proved to be easy… and hard.

It was easy because even though it wasn't raining yet the dark clouds in the sky seemed to be foreshadowing a storm of some sort.

I hope the blonde chick's house gets the hardest by the storm. I left for school before Bella did. Finding the school wasn't that hard because its right next to casa de Raine (the cave)

I parked near the gym building and walked to the building that read FRONT OFFICE. I walked down a seemingly homemade stone path and pushed the door open.

The bright lights on the inside hurt my sensitive eyes. One reason I didn't like Arizona is the bright light all the time, even at night. The office was small; a few padded chairs, tacky orange carpet, flyers and awards covered the walls, a huge clock on the wall ticked so loudly that even a normal human would have been annoyed by it. The potted plants all around the office calmed me to the same effect as falling rain does. In the middle of the room stood a long counter covered with school junk. Behind the counter was a fat… Er plump red headed woman wearing white rimmed glasses and a pepto pink tee shirt sat at the desk.

She looked up "can I help you."

"I'm Rainetta Swan." I spit my first name out like it was a vile nasty term.

"Of course. Here is your schedule and a map of the school." She says handing me the papers. She also handed me a slip for the teachers to sign. Before I left she smiled and wished me a good day.

When I left the office the other students had already started to arrive, but it wasn't busy enough that didn't notice Bella standing at her truck with someone. I walked over and snuck up on her from behind.

"So belle, I heard you have a twin sister, were is she?" The cute blonde boy asks. Great I'm the topic of discussion.

"I saw her car so she's got to be around here some w- OWW" Bella yelled when I smacked her butt.

She spins around quickly but the anger in her eyes fades when she sees its me.

"Nice butt sister dear."

"You're so weird"

"But you love me."

"Only because I technically have to."

Our sisterly bickering was cut off by the Blonde boy loudly clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry." Bella says "Raine this is Mike, Mike this psycho is my sister Raine."

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine." I say flirtily. Mike seems happy.

"Anyway. Raine let me see your schedule."

I hand her the piece of paper and her face grows happy. "we have two classes together!" She exclaims.

"Cool. Speaking of which we should get to class don't want to be late on my first day. Bye Mike." I twirl my hair on the last part.

Yep life in Forks is going to be good.

**the way raine flirts at the end is totally me. lol :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR NOTE**

* * *

**I hate to complain and I appreciate the 4 reviews I have (thank you booklover2600) but I've posted 7 chapters (5 if you don't count the first chapter) and only have one reviewer all im asking for is ONE review per chapter. I just want one review before i post the next chapter. I really don't think that's too much to ask. I even count flames as reviews. im begging for a review because right now I only have like three readers and one reviewer and im seriously thinking about killing off raine. all I ask is for ONE review per chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG i love you all. Dont worry the next chapter is already written but there is a bit of a dilemma. I promised that you would find out what she is in this chapter but i also said that she would meet Emmet in this chapter so... do you want her to meet Emmet and find out later or do you want to find out what she is and have a flashback of her meeting Emmet?**

**btw im so glad i got reviews because I would have cried if I had to kill Raine.**


	10. Enter Emmett

**i know i was supposed to update yesterday but... long story.**

* * *

I had my first class with Bella.  
I gave the tall bald teacher— who I can now identify as Mr. Mason— the slip of paper. He looked like he was trying not to stare, but failing immensely. God he was making me uncomfortable. Mr. Mason sent me to the back of the classroom, where a desk sat right next to a boy with bad acne and greasy hair.  
Why me?  
"You're Rainetta Swan. Bella's sister, right?" he asked nervously.  
"If you ever call me Rainetta again, I'll rip your tongue out and choke you with it." I threatened, giving him a bleak look— so different from the one I had given to Mike less than five minutes ago. The boy seemed scared and didn't talk for the rest of class.  
When class was over I lost Bella in all the confusion. Well, I guess I would've had to find my way around by myself eventually, I thought to myself; trying to make a positive out of an absolute negative.  
I avoided eye contact with the other students, not wanting to have the "new student talk". I hurried down the hall, worried out of my mind about being late. I was always punctual—a little obsessive about being on time, actually.  
Everyone seemed to know each other, which seemed to emphasize that I didn't know a soul besides Bella. Awkward.  
Glumly I pulled out my schedule—lifeline, really— from the back pocket of my skinny jeans so I could double check the room number for my next class.  
I slowed my pace as I triple examined my schedule. From my face being bent, my hair fell in my face I contemplated cutting it all off.  
As soon as I began tucking my hair behind my ear, I saw a book bag lying in my way. I tried to avoid it, but the strap managed to wrap itself around my ankle and I felt myself falling. Trying to catch myself, I flung my arms out and slammed into the student in front of me.  
"Whoa!" He shouted out in surprise as he turned around. He caught me just before I hit the floor.  
I blushed, feeling as if I would die of embarrassment. Bringing my eyes up to meet his I said, "I'm so sorry. Being clumsy kind of runs in my family."  
Would you laugh if I said I hardly managed the sentence?  
Because this guy was hot. I mean . . . hot. His hair was dark and short, a stark contrast to his snow white skin. I wanted to run my fingers through his hair and call him mine. His eyes were a strange yellowish color, but I couldn't find a reason to care. It didn't make him imperfect—in fact, it made him even more amazing.  
And he was buff. When I say buff I mean he was a mountain-of-a-man. His biceps were as big around as my waist, but I wasn't scared of him. Even if he towered over me and could knock me out with a punch—I wasn't scared.  
I felt connected to this guy I just met. And it seemed he did, too. He was looking into my eyes, just as dazed as I was. I blinked and that snapped him out of his trance. Damn.  
He quickly let go of my arm and asked, "Are you okay?"  
I nodded, still too embarrassed to speak. His eyes seemed to be melting into me, but I liked it.  
"Where are you going in such a hurry anyway?" He asked when I didn't respond.  
"I was heading to English and I wanted to check my schedule." My voice trailed off. It wasn't often that I was flustered, but this was defiantly one of those times.  
"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Relieved by his response I smiled. He gazed at me; his eyes far-off. I blushed. Again.  
He cleared his throat with a sharp "ahem" and reached for the schedule I still held in my hand. "Maybe I can help you find your class?"  
I let him take the piece of paper and watched him look over my schedule, trying not to be distracted by his face that was inches from mine.  
"Well, what do you know?" he said, looking up so quickly he caught my staring, "you have a class with my sister."  
"I do?" I reached for the paper, self-conscious because he caught me drooling over him. God, I'm stupid! Why can't I have better reflexes? "Which one?"  
"Biology at eleven," he replied, studying me with a ceased forehead.  
"That's cool." I said lamely.  
"What's your name?" The boy asked, tilting his head to the side. He looked amused, but curious and a little anxious at the same time.  
Right. Why haven't we exchanged names?  
"Oh. It's Raine."  
"Raine, huh?" he grinned, flashing dimples deep enough to eat soup out of. "I'm Emmett."  
"Hi," I said stupidly. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I'm usually the best flirt in the universe . . . but right now I'm at Bella's status—which is low by the way.  
Emmett laughed—a deep booming sound came from his throat. I found myself drawn to it like music. "I'll tell my brother not to be too much of a freak."  
I laughed, still a tad nervous. "Thanks. Bye" I said, realizing we were at my class, I forced myself not to turn around and see if he was watching me, but then again; I've always been curious. I turned with my hand on the handle of the door, hoping to see Emmett's cheeky smile one last time— but he was already gone.

* * *

I had a hard time paying attention in English. My mind kept drifting back to Emmett and how much I had enjoyed our brief contact. Why did I care so much? Even though I'd dated boys in the past, I hadn't done any dating recently and knew my flirting skills had gotten a tad rusty. In my mind I imagined the things I would say to Emmett the next time I saw him. I pictured myself saying something witty, which would— of course— charm Emmett and he would fall madly in love with me. Nice fantasy, right? I'd probably just blush and act like Bella again.

Fifty minutes later it was time for my next class, but not yet time to see Emmett again. I put my notebook into my back pack and looked at my schedule to see where my next class was. I had gotten a map earlier, but couldn't find it. Typical.  
"Crap." I muttered under my breath as I looked around in the bottom of my bag once more.  
"Need help?" A bell like voice asked from beside me.  
Startled to realize someone else was in the room that I thought to be empty, I stopped digging.  
"That'd be great." I smiled, turning around.  
My eyes widened at her radiant beauty. Her hair was blonde and wavy, falling down past her breasts—which are, by the way, DD at the least. Her eyes were yellow like Emmett's but crueler. This must be Emmett's sister . . . but besides the eyes I saw no resemblance. With this girl, I didn't find myself blushing and stuttering like an idiot. This girl made me feel self conscious . . . and maybe a little scared.  
"Too bad." She snarled.  
Then why would you offer help if you're just going to . . . "What?"  
"You listen here and you listen good— he's mine; whether he likes it or not." And with that the model like blonde walks out.  
Um.

what?

**xoxox**


	11. like an angel

**yeah i know this chapter is WAYYY late, but there was a bit of a delima. i based this story off an old friend who i havn't talked to since 9th grade and the day i was supposed to post this chapter... she passed away.(R.I.P rainetta 'raine' heart) she was in a car crash. DONT TEXT AND DRIVE! So i changed what she is in a spur of the moment desision and since it took so long i didnt even send it to my beta. which is actually kinda stupid since my writing sucks compared to hers but whatever**

The next morning, I didn't wake up to the pitter patter of rain. I look out the window and squeal with delight. _SNOW_. Snow coated every thing outside, making forks look like a winter wonderland.

Ten minutes later im washed,dressed, fed, and outside filling a bucket with snow. "What are you doing?' Charlie asks as he walks to the cruiser. "Waking Bella up." I Said simply before taking the bucket inside

I skip up the stairs and stare at her sleeping form. She's so peaceful. I don't like it. I dump the snow on her causing her to sit straight up with a jolt."You're so evil!" she yells as I run out of the room.

I jumped into my jeep, excited to get to school. And I think it's obvious im not going to learn(_who does that?),_ No I wanted to see Emmet and mike, and that's stupid.

I hadn't talked to Emmet since our run in, in the hall way. I think its time to come to terms with the act that the beautiful face etched into my mind is_ totally_ out of my league.

And then there's mike. For some reason im drawn to him. He's not on the same level as Seth and Emmet but his normality is weirdly attractive.

I park my car two spaces away from Bella. _how'd she get here before me_.I take a look around the winter world of forks. Then I saw it. tylers van flying full speed ahead at my unsuspecting twin sister.

"Freeze." I say in a shaky quiet voice. nothing. " Freeze."I yell summoning all the power I posses and imagining the world around me frozen in place. I works.

I sprint across the parking lot and jump into the air. Instead of falling and hurting myself, like a _normal_ person would, I feel my now visible wings flap and keep me in the air. Instead of falling like a rock, I soar. _Like an angel_

* * *

**also someone p.m'd me and said i should answer questions and since i always am open to try new things... ask away. xoxo- the obvious flirting angel lacey**


	12. Rules and regulations

_**okay here's the next chapter.**_

_**~thanks to...~ my wonderful beta **__**Laurenloveswriting, and the people who reviewed the last chapter **__**AlyN14N and **__**booklover2600**_

Yeah, I'm an angel. Okay. I know what you're thinking; You're an angel? Are you serious? You made it seem like you're so awful and you're a freaking angel! Well, being an angel isn't like what you see on TV. The only way to explain it is to start from the very beginning.

When a person die's they either come back or they stay dead, there aren't allot of ways to explain how that feels. Perhaps, walking up from a nap? A long, painful nap. Anyways, if you did good things in your life; you become a white angel (like the ones you see on TV). If you were average or did things that can be forgiven; you stay dead (or asleep). If you were bad and did bad things that cannot be forgiven; you become a black angel. Black angels are not allowed in the Heavens and they're also not allowed to be on Earth for extended periods of time. They have to spend their time correcting their mistakes as punishment. They also do the things that humans can't do and no one else wants to do. For example, Hitler is forced to save Jewish people. He receives messages about Jewish people who need a miracle and he travels to them and gives them the help that a human can't provide. As soon as their task is finished, they have to go back to wherever the black angels stay until they get there next assignment. White angels stay in the Heavens. I've never been to the Heavens myself, but I hear they're nice. They pretty much continue doing what they were doing when they were alive. They also become guardian angels. Every white angel and Free Range angels are assigned a person whom they guard until the end of their life. You only get one person so you're supposed to protect them with all you've got. If they become black angels, so do you. I am a Free-Lance angel. A free-lance angel is the only slightly higher on the list then being dead. Free-lance angel's all died before they turned six so they can't really be judged as good or bad people. The judging process is only about five minutes long so the parents of Free-Lance angels don't notice that there child is technically dead. I'm a senior Free-Lance. I'm a senior because I've been an angel longer than most others. I died at nine minutes old. Free-Lance angels aren't allowed in the Heavens; so Masters assistant, Alexis, popped into the hospital (Free-Lance angels are the only type that is visible to people) followed by my guardian angel, Chalexis. I got my wings but they had a lock on them until I was 7. I also got my person assignment when I turned 3 months old; Bella. Bella is a hard person to keep safe. At ten, Chalexis started teaching me 'magic '. Angels are the fourth most magical beings in the magic world. At age eleven I got in trouble with Master for telling Jacob I was an angel. He thought I was kidding but I still had to save Bella from dying when Master 'accidentally' pushed her down the stairs because I broke the rules.

I passed the sign saying "You are now entering the department of Free-Lance angels". You would think humans would see the thousand foot neon sign floating in the clouds. Guess not. I fly into the marble building and jet to the one room in the building that I never thought I'd go again. I throw open the door without knocking. "Hello, Master."

* * *

**suspense**


	13. Chapter 13

**okay as the people who bothered to read my profile know, my birthday is july 20th, so until then I will post on short chapter for the next 19 days. on my b-day there will be the mother of all chapters. enjoy ;)**

Master isn't even an angel. I never cared enough to ask his name or what he is but he sort of reminds me of the Cullen's.  
As I walk in, I notice he's sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and his hands behind his head; as if he doesn't have a care in the world."  
"Ah, if it isn't my little rain cloud!"  
I roll my eyes, "You have to help her!" I demand stamping my foot.  
He smiles maliciously, causing me to grind my teeth together. "Now, now, Rainetta. We both know I don't have to do anything. But... I might call Cassandra and have her do some of that lame magic your kind does, if... you make it worth my while."  
Not this again.  
"Don't you think your WIFE might have a problem with that?" I know the freezing charm will only last so long.  
He smirks, "As I've told you before, Torrie is completely disposable. Think about it. YOU would be the most powerful angel of all time."  
I glare., "Like I said the other nine million times- no."  
His smirk fades and his blood red eyes turn pitch black, "Fine," he spits out. Master snaps his fingers and in walks a man at least twice as big as Emmett. "Send her back."  
The huge man barely looks at me for a second when there's a flash and I'm back in the parking lot.  
Frozen in place.  
Watching a car speed towards my sister and knowing there is nothing I can do about it

**ps. I kinda want reviews for my 21st. like... a lot. no pressure or any thing but yea**


	14. Chapter 14

There was a sound of smashing metal. But instead of it coming with a final cry  
from my sister, there was a yell.  
"She's alive!" I sigh in relief as the freezing charm on my body wears off.  
I run to where a thick crowd has completely surrounded the two cars. I fight my way through to Bella's car and climb into the bed of the truck. I ignore the teacher's  
telling me to get down. They don't matter right now. I climb onto the hood.  
"Bella I'm going to buy you a plastic bubble," I promise and she blushes bright red, telling me that she's okay.  
"It wasn't my fault. I was standing here, then the van came, and Edward crushed it with his hand and-"  
I tune her out, wondering just how much a bubble costs.  
The ambulance comes speeding into the parking lot. I jump down and the EMT's manage to separate the cars. Bella struggles to maintain her dignity to not ride on a stretcher.  
"I think she hit her head," I babble to the EMTs.  
Bella glares at me and I give an innocent face that I perfected when I snuck out for the first time.  
"Yeah, She did." Edward agrees.  
The police cruiser pulls into the lot as Bella is wheeled into the ambulance.  
Charlie climbs out in his police uniform. He sighs, "Bella." We all nod at his assumption. "I don't get paid enough for all these hospital bills," He mutters but I'm close enough to hear him.  
"Yeah? Well neither does Oprah," I joke.


	15. Chapter 15

i** know i promised chapters everyday, but shit got real this month.i know i promised a super long chapterr but its 4:31 my head is pounding i dont know if im hung over or if a large man is randomly juming on me. ****_warning_**** this chapter features underage drinking. you have been warned so if you have a problem with it tell it to someone who cares. the only reason im posting this chapter right now is so that ashton (plan on seeing that name often 'cuz he's forcing me to put him in the story) will stop bitching at me about filling neglect charges **

The ride to the hospital with Charlie is incredibly awkward. I want to make a cheesy joke to lighten the mood, but the words don't seem to come like they usually do.  
Our short visits with Charlie did usually include many injuries for Bella, but they were usually minor. The worst of all the accidents had been where Bella almost drowned down at La Push beach.  
Charlie taps his fingers on the steering wheel restlessly. Here in front of us, is the longest line of traffic I have ever seen in Forks. "Damn it," He curses. "People live in a small town to get away from horrible traffic like this. My daughter could be dying for all I know and I'm stuck!"  
"Calm down. Bella is not dying. And I wouldn't call ten cars waiting for a line of ducks 'horrible traffic'."  
He sighs. "I guess you're right" he agrees reluctantly.  
I smile, liking the words 'you're right'. "That's better. And look on the bright side, by the time we get there Bells and Eddie will probably be done making out."  
My smirk widens as Charlie's face turns bright purple

We get to the hospital forty minutes later. "Hello Chief Swan!" The receptionist says, twirling her hair on her finger flirtatiously. Is someone really flirting with my dad? Wow. Unlike Bella, I don't think Charlie should get married again. Mom shouldn't have gotten remarried either. They belong together. "Bella Swan, " I say glaring at the shivers and drops her hand. "Room 407"  
I grab Charlie's arm and drag him down the hall to Bella's room. There's two beds in the room. Bella is on her side reassuring Tyler that it wasn't his fault. "I beg to differ" Charlie interrupts, glaring at Tyler. "Say goodby to your license, Son."  
He closes the curtain, seperating the room."Dad it really wasn't his fault!"Bella says."Yeah, yeah. Well, I'm going to fill out some paperwork to release you." It better not be with nurse ditsy.  
"So can I go ahead and make you and E.C's couple name." I ask after Tyler had been taken out of the room. "Shut up Raine," she groans, putting a pillow over her face. I put my hands up in surrender. "Oh and look who it is.." I say in mock suprise "it's Mr. Cullen. I'll just let you two chat."I walk out of the room humming 'here comes the bride'.  
I walk down the hall to a soda vending machine. I sigh and put a dollar in, pressing the button for a Mr. Pibb. As the soda falls to the bottom I hear voices coming from around the corner of the hall."Man, you don't really seem all that worried." That sounds just like Mike's annoying friend Ashton. Great."Of course I'm worried," and that is definitely Mike. "My best chance at getting laid is in the hospital!"He did not just call my sister 'his best chance at getting laid'."What about that Stanley girl?" Ashton sucks his teeth, "That's disgusting. She's been with half the school."  
Fair point.  
"Fair point," Ashton laughs.  
Can he read minds?  
"But what about Swan? You know, the other Swan," Ashton says.  
Oh, yes, what about the other Swan?  
"Raine is hot and all but at times she can be a real-"  
"Bitch?" I said, finishing Mike's sentence for him.  
They both turn.  
"Raine what are you-"that's all Mike can get out before he gets a face full of soda  
7/03

* * *

after my confrentation with mike, i dont want to be in the hospital any more. I checked on bella to make sure she was okay before i left. I usually dont care what people think of me, but mikes words stung. The only reson i'd let myself develope a small crush on him was because he seemed so nice and loyal. Guess not.

this has got to be the worst day of my life. Bella getting hurt and me not being able to do anything and now someone who usually has the best luck ever, i'm not feeling to lucky right now. climbing into my car i knew exactly were i was going. a place i havnt been in a while. to get something i quit using last year. i turn the key and drive four blocks to the twenty four hour liquor store. i put my hood up and walk in. theres a guy at the counder who looked like he brought his shirt from the baby gap. well i fazed, so theres no reason to not use my powers. I imagine my face in ten years and feel the firmiliar tingle inclose my body before slowly fading.

i walk to the aisle containing vodka and grab a medium sixed bottle. i bring it to the front and place it on the counter. the man gets a annoyed look and rubs his exposed, hairy stomach. "ID." i pull out my newly updated idenification card. ive been 21 since my 13th birthday. i pay the man and leave.

_so much for quiting_


	16. Chapter 16

**kay guys so i watched breaking dawn part two yesterday and i got inspired. So im starting a BellaxDemetri story called Seconds Hours So Many Days, and i want all of you to read it. Should be posted sometime today. **

**xoxo**


	17. unstable

**nine more chapters everybody. nine**

Every day for the next two months I wake up with a hangover. During those months I was angrier than usual, which is why Bella is the only one not afraid to talk to me.  
Every night I leave, get wasted, and come back home where Charlie waits in disappointment. He always shakes his head and tells me we'll talk about it in the morning. Though we never do. I'm always gone by morning.  
Even now that I'm technically grounded, we go through the same routine.  
Deep down I know I'm not acting like myself. I'm very aware of that. But quite frankly I just don't give a damn. Honestly, before...as much as I liked to pretend I was happy, I wasn't. As much as I liked to pretend I had it all together, I didn't. And as much as I acted like I didn't care, deep down the old Raine did. But she's dead now. And the new Raine is more than happy. And the new Raine has finally admitted she doesn't have it all together. The new Raine doesn't care.  
I don't care that the official word to describe me is unstable.  
I don't care that the entire student body and all the people of Forks give me a concerned look as I walk by.  
I don't care that the school counselor is forcing me to go to a therapist.  
I don't care that my sister and father are trying to get me to go to A.A because they think it'll help.  
I don't care.  
I just dont care.

"So Raine, how was school?" Dr. Mentalin-or as i call him, Dr. oldandcrusty- asks at our Friday session.  
"It was boring and completley useless. Just like you." I say in a monotone.  
" Why are you so angry?" he asks after scribbling on his clip board. "Why are you so angry?" I shoot back.  
"I'm not angry."  
This is how our sessions always go. "Then I'm not angry."  
After two hours of questions and zero answers he gets frustrated. "What is wrong with you?" he shrieks. "Two months! Two whole months and I know nothing! I've never met anyone who I can not help! But I'm throwing in the towel! Tell your father to find a new therapist. I quit." he storms out and i smile. "Which one of us is unstable again?"


	18. Boyfriend

**Only eight more chapters people**

The next day I wake up to my phone blaring some song I can't identify at the moment.  
I groggily reach for my cell and bring it to my ear. "Hello?"  
"Where are you?"my dad demands. "In bed." My head pounds louder than my heart.  
" Really, because I didn't know that your psychology class could be held in your bed."  
I roll my eyes. " I'm posing a important psychological question. if i don't go to that class will it still suck."**(im obsessed with this movie. pitch perfect)**  
He sighs, " We'll talk about it later."  
I roll my eyes again. " Whatever."  
I hang up and stumble my way to the kitchen. As always, Bells left a pot of coffee on the counter for me. Yum.  
I drink it after taking a few needed aspirins. I then return to my room and get dressed.  
Black jeans, Black tank top, Pink leather jacket, matching pink combat boots. Perfect.  
Charlie, in a way to discourage me to go anywhere, had taken away all my cash and credit cards. But I found a way. Why pay for things, if you can have someone else pay for you? So what if i hate, and I mean hate, my 'boyfriend', if you can even call him that.  
He's an ass but he's an ass with money, and that's what matters.  
I dial his number while waiting at a red light.  
"Hello?" he groans.  
"Are you seriously still asleep?" I ask as if i hadn't woken up twenty minutes ago.  
"The party ended three hours ago and you had two times more to drink than I did. How the hell are you awake?"  
I roll my eyes, "The party ended two hours ago, idiot."  
I can almost see the sneer on his face as he replies, "because that is so much better."  
Another eye roll.  
"Get out of bed, I'm outside." I park the car in his driveway and climb out. He opens the front door and peeks out curiously.  
I sigh and walk into the house without waiting for an invitation.  
"Go get dressed," I snap. "we're going to Seattle."  
"I don't wanna go to Seattle."  
I give him an angelic face. " Please." He groans. " Fine. But take off that damn jacket. You look like a damn bottle of pepto bismol." he walks away to get dressed and I slip out of the jacket.  
" Oh, Ashton, you're so good to me." I say with a nefarious smirk.

**ashton insited i give him a bigger role. he was also a little upset that i made called him annoying, but hey a best friends job is to be honest. ;) have a wonderful day glitter bitches**


	19. Chapter 19

**okay so apparently it was too hard to vote on the poll, so all of you chose right now who you want to be with storm Seth or Emmett. I plan on posting the chapter next week and i have no idea what's going to happen because right now the votes are tied at one! So just leave it in a comment. theres six days so comment bitches. (i've been calling you guys that allot lately)**


	20. Soul book

The first store we went to was Aprie. If I'm being honest it's kind of weird to walk around without getting stared at.  
"What about this?" I ask, showing Ashton an American flag belly shirt.  
He snorts. "Yeah, like you need to be showing off you stomach."  
I flip my hair over my shoulder. "Excuse me?"  
Ashton is usually the only person who can escape my wrath due to the fact he pays for everything, but I guess today is not his day.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he chuckles, causing me to scowl. "Oh, come on! Face it. You aren't that cute little size three that moved from Arizona. As a matter of fact, you could have eaten her."  
I roll my eyes. "I went from a size three to a size five. Get over it."  
He raises his hands. "Sorry. No need to get so defensive. There are plenty of gyms in Washington you can go to."  
I roll my eyes again before walking away while he 'discreetly' checks out the employee working the show room.

* * *

Walking towards the jeans section, a sparkle catches my eye. A pure white book sits perched on a display table, leaning against a mannequin. On the spine there's what looks like real diamonds. On the cover there's a black angel feather and a white angel feather. I know they belong to angels because of the sparkly ends.  
The second I touch the cover The Soul Book of Rainella Swan appears in sparks. I wave my hand over the book and it vanishes. And they say you cant stop the inevitable.  
I keep walking, but my heart skips a beat once I get to the jeans and see the book perched on the rack.  
Damn it.  
I vanish the book again.  
"Hey Ashton. I'm gonna go." I say quickly before running out and grabbing the book, which was now in the window display.  
I then run to the nearest library. I picked this place due to the fact that; one, no one would look for me there, and two, no one would look at me weird for reading a giant white book.  
I sit at a table in the far corner of the building, which was completely deserted. With shaking hands I open the book to page one and begin reading the story of my life in the point of view of the ultimate choice maker.

* * *

**SECTION ONE-HISTORY**

_**Early life**_

_Rainella Bianca Swan was due to be born on September 13, 1987, to Renee and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington, but passed due to a birth complication know as Nuchal Cord. She became a free lance angel who would be guarded by the late Chalexis Knight and would be the guardian angel of her twin sister, Isabella._

_Her parents divorced when she was only three months old. Renee took Rainella and Isabella with her to Downy, California, to live with her difficult grandmother, before moving to Riverside after her mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school._

_When Rainella was six years old, they moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During most of her childhood, she would visit her father in Forks for a month every summer, and also spent time with Jacob Black, the child of Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, they soon became good friends, but lost touch after a few years. Rainella found the climate in Forks pleasant, though her sister, Bella, didn't, and from 2002 onward; Charlie vacationed with them in California instead to appease Bella. She took ballet and piano lessons, for seven years but quit because it didn't interest her any longer._

_Rainella isolated herself from her peers in California or Arizona out of fear that they would find out that she was an angel and would not accept her. She had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone - including her sister, who was her best friend. While her sister was practical, responsible and independent; Rainella was impractical, irresponsible, and even though she hated to admit—wanted desperately to be accepted._

_During free time, she preferred to go out and part with total strangers, but couldn't do it often due to the responsibilities of taking care of her sister, who was cripplingly clumsy. Her naturally irresponsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Rainella was generally a C student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in fashion design and travel the world, like her mentor Chalexis had done before she died. Chalexis had been killed by an unknown force when she was ten years old. However, she intended to travel the world and become famous for her designs were as Chalexis donated all of her work to homeless shelter._

_When Bella and Raine (as she preferred to be called) noticed that Renee felt lonely due to the lack of romance in her life, they encouraged there mother to go on more dates. Eventually, Renee fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They married in the same month that Rainella turned seventeen. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renee stayed home with the twins; however, Bella, noticing her mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, convinced her sister to move in with there father in Forks so Renee could go on the road with Phil during baseball season._

_Rainella and Bella moves back to there birth town of Forks, Washington, to live with their father, Charlie, to let their mother, Renee, travel with her new husband, Phil. She enrolled at Forks High School in the middle of her junior year. She did not make friends with any of the student body besides, Mike Newton, who she later found was only using her to get closer to Isabella._

_The one person at Forks High School that truly intrigues Raine is Emmett Cullen, the 'oldest' of a mysterious family consisting of five adopted children. She ran into him in the hallway on her first day of school, but does not talk to him for months after they meet._

_When a car almost hit Bella, the master of angels prevents Raine from doing her job as a guardian out of rage. Raine confronted Mike Newton in the hospital, for calling her sister Bella 'his best chance at getting laid' and calling her a bitch. Later that day, stress caused Raine to begin drinking again after quitting one year before._

_Later, Rainella ditched school to shop with her at-the-time boyfriend, who she later broke up with due to finding her soul book in a boutique in down town Seattle._

After that, the book was just blank pages, but that wasn't the scary part. After that the book was just two blank pages. A page was only about a week. That means—  
most likely in two weeks I'm going to be dead.

Once I close the book, the cover begins shimmering. It goes from Emmett to Seth to Emmett back to Seth before finally ending on Emmett. Right after, a paragraph appeared beside the image.

**_Emmett Cullen (born Emmett Dale McCarty) is Rainella's true love, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's adopted son, Edward and Alice Cullen, as well as Jasper Hale's adoptive brother, and Rosalie Hale's ex- husband. Emmett is tall and extremely muscular, and, to most humans, the most intimidating of his siblings. He has curly dark hair and dimples, and despite his looks, he is actually the joker among the Cullen's. He is always eager to engage in fights._**

**_Emmett was 20 and living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee in 1935 when he was mauled by a bear. The injuries from the attack were severe and he was found by Rosalie Hale, who had been hunting in the area at the time. Rosalie carried him over a hundred miles to Appalachia where Carlisle was, asking him to spare Emmett's life by turning him into a vampire. Emmett joined Carlisle's coven, but initially had trouble adjusting to the family's diet of animal blood._**  
**_Emmett married Rosalie but soon found it was more of a hero complex then true love and divorced her fifty years later. He found his true love in Rainella, after she ran into him in the hallway, but has been avoiding her due to feeling insecure about being a vampire thinking Raine would hate him and not speak to him again._**

I didn't have a moment to process that before the cover went back to white with just two w just two words in bold red: TURN AROUND. i turn slowly to see the face of my apparent true love

* * *

**im posting the next chapter as soon as i see two review. oh and by the way if you are the second reviewer HOLD ON i didnt mean as soon as it was posted i have to send it to my beta and get it back so calm down. **

**GO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE ITS MÁS IMPORTANTE (I GOOGLE D THAT FOR YOU timelordeliza)**


	21. chapter 21

"Um... h-hi Em-Em-Emmett." I stutter in a very Bella like fashion. He smiles flashing deep dimples. "Hi Rainey." i scowl. "Don't call me that ."Ashton had taken to calling me that at random and it made me really hate my childhood nickname. "Why not?" He says like a curious little kid sitting in the chair across from me. "bad memory's." his smile turns flirty, or is that just my imagination. "I could change those memory's." Nope not my imaginatio- "Whats that." He says pointing to my soul book still sitting on the table."Oh um that's-." before i can come up with an excuse the cove changes back to the picture of Emmett. "WOW. how did it just do that and why am i on it?" He exclaims.

"Freeze!" i say pointing at Emmett hoping to gain a few minutes to come up with something. Pink sparks of magic come out of my finger but it backfires. the sparks hit him in the middle of the chest and bounce off hitting a spider in the corner causing to fall off of the wall. what the hell. "What was that." his butterscotch eyes widened. My mind screamed one word at me. RUN. Being the star track runner in tenth grade you would think that i would easily be able to get out of the library. nope. I got barely two feet before he was in front of me. "What was that." he repeats. How did he get there so fast. Oh yeah i forgot what the book said about that whole vampire thing. "I dont know what you're talking about." i say trying to step around his massive frame. "Yes you do." he says blocking my path. "and i wanna know." i cock my head to the side. "What if i dont want to tell you." he smirks." you dont really have a choice." He says side stepping once again blocking my path. "really." i say not backing down. "really." he says picking me up like i was weightless and putting me down gently into the chair. "Tell ." he says putting on puppy dog eyes and an adorable pout. i sigh.

"Okay. I'll tell you but just hear me out." i plead. He sits and signals for me to go on. i cant do this. i look toward the exit. "i'll drag you back." He my conflict he decides to compromise. "How about you tell me a secret and i'll tell you one." I smile. "I dont think your secret is that big of a secret. Dracula." I think its the first time I've ever seen him frown. "How did you know that?" i twirl a hair around my finger nervously. "I'm an angel." i mutter. "What?" i look him in his warm butter scotch/gold eyes and say slowly. "I'm an angel." He laughs. "Yeah right. that's so likely." He says sarcastically. "about as likely as you being a vampire." I shoot back. His smile fades. "You're an Angel? You, the girl who ,smelt like vodka or the past month, is an angel? No way." i cock my head to the side an push the book to him. "Read it and weep."

* * *

**Emmett**

**_Rainella Bianca Swan was due to be born on September 13, 1987, to Renée and Charlie Swan, a young couple living in the small town of Forks, Washington, but passed due to a birth complication know as Nuchal__ Cord._ **"this doesn't make sense if you died when you were born how are you here now?" i ask looking up from the book. She cocks her head to the side for what seemed like the fourteenth adorable time. "If you died in 1935, how are you here?" _how does she even know the date i died. "_How did you-" she makes a zipping motion over her lips. and motions for me to keep reading. **_She__ became a free lance angel_** "Whats a free lance angel?" I ask. "it's a long story. keep reading!" **_who would be guarded by the late Chalexis Knight and would be the guardian angel of her twin sister,__ Isabella._**_"_Guardian angels exist? Do i have one?" I ask excitedly. She shrugs. "There's a complicated Guardian process when you become a vampire." she says resting her chin in her hands.

**_Her parents divorced when she was only three months old. Renee took Rainella _**"your name is Rainella?" I say with a snicker. She smirks. "your middle name is Dale."**_and__ Isabella with her to Downy, California, to live with her difficult grandmother, before moving to Riverside after her mother got her education degree and landed a job as a kindergarten teacher at a local school._**

**_When Rainella was six years old, they moved to Phoenix, Arizona. During most of her childhood, she would visit her father in Forks for a month every summer, and also spent time with Jacob Black, the child of Charlie's best friend, Billy Black, they soon became good friends, but lost touch after a few years. Rainella found the climate in Forks pleasant, though her sister, Bella, didn't, and from 2002 onward; Charlie vacationed with them in California instead to appease Bella. She took ballet and piano lessons, for seven years but quit because it didn't interest her any longer._**

**_Rainella isolated herself from her peers in California or Arizona out of fear that they would find out that she was an angel and would not accept her. She had always had the feeling of being a little out of sync with everyone - including her sister, who was her best friend. While her sister was practical, responsible and independent; Rainella was impractical, irresponsible, and even though she hated to admit—wanted desperately to be accepted._**

**_During free time, she preferred to go out and part with total strangers, but couldn't do it often due to the responsibilities of taking care of her sister, who was cripplingly clumsy. Her naturally irresponsible nature carried over into her schoolwork, where Rainella was generally a C student. Her plan for the future was to get a degree in fashion design and travel the world, like her mentor Chalexis had done before she died. Chalexis had been killed by an unknown force when she was ten years old. However, she intended to travel the world and become famous for her designs were as Chalexis donated all of her work to homeless shelter._**

**_When Bella and Raine (as she preferred to be called) noticed that Renee felt lonely due to the lack of romance in her life, they encouraged there mother to go on more dates. Eventually, Renee fell in love with and married a minor league baseball player named Phil Dwyer. They married in the same month that Rainella turned seventeen. While Phil traveled around for his job, Renee stayed home with the twins; however, Bella, noticing her mother's unhappiness with this arrangement, convinced her sister to move in with there father in Forks so Renee could go on the road with Phil during baseball season._**

**_Rainella and Bella moves back to there birth town of Forks, Washington, to live with their father, Charlie, to let their mother, Renee, travel with her new husband, Phil. She enrolled at Forks High School in the middle of her junior year. She did not make friends with any of the student body besides, Mike Newton, who she later found was only using her to get closer to Isabella._**

**_The one person at Forks High School that truly intrigues Raine is Emmett Cullen, the 'oldest' of a mysterious family consisting of five adopted children. She ran into him in the hallway on her first day of school, but does not talk to him for months after they meet._**

**_When a car almost hit Bella, the master of angels prevents Raine from doing her job as a guardian out of rage. Raine confronted Mike Newton in the hospital, for calling her sister Bella 'his best chance at getting laid' and calling her a bitch. Later that day, stress caused Raine to begin drinking again after quitting one year before._**

**_Later, Rainella ditched school to shop with her at-the-time boyfriend, who she later broke up with due to finding her soul book in a boutique in down town Seattle._**

* * *

"thats were it does it end there?" i ask looking up at here. her eyes turn sad. "Your soul book updates itself once week until it runs out of pages." I finger the to pages left un-marked. "What happens when it runs out of pages?" I ask hoping she would say there would be a new volume added or something. she wipes her finger under her left i wiping away the mascara filled tear drop that had started rolling down her face. "you die." She says in a small voice. _Only two weeks. _More tears begin coming after she says the sentence. Using vampire speed i rush and wipe the tears away even though if i could cry, i would. "Shh, it'll be okay." _i hope_. "We'll just make this the best two weeks of our lives." I say smiling down at the brunette with a smile


	22. live like we're dying

**Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up**

Around town, out of respect for charlie, they say she's fallen down. I hope i can help her get back up.  
**We're hiding behind skin that's too tough**

She acts tough all the time but the fallen tears in the library let me know it waas all a facade just like the wild party girl facade thats she's been hiding behind ffor the past months.  
**How come we don't say I love you enough**

How is this possible. I've only talked to her twice and i'm head over heels in love with her. How is that possible. Mabey Edwards right maybe its that swan gene that her and bella have that make us Cullens fall in love.  
**Till it's to late, it's not too late**  
two weeks. Two weeks to spend with the love of my life. But its not over yet. Its not to late to make heer love me.  
**Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come**

**And we could make a feast from these crumbs**

**And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun**

**So if your life flashed before you,**

**What would you wish you would've done**

**Yeah, we gotta start**

these next two weeks i'm going to make sure she does everything she never has but always wanted to.

**Looking at the hands of the time we've been given**

**If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking**

**If every second counts on a clock that's ticking**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

looking at the gorgeous brunette sitting in the passengers seat across from me makes me realize just how short life is. Even being immortal gives you no guarantees. Every second counts when we could all die any second. Humans get killed by things everyday, vampires kill other vampires everyday. So why not have crazy insane fun everyday. Whats wrong with living like we're dying.

**We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to**

**Turn it all around or to throw it all away**

**We gotta tell them that we love them**

**While we got the chance to say**

**Gotta live like we're dying**

86,400 seconds in a day. 604800 seconds in a week. i have 1.21e+6 **(according to Google) **to help her turn her life around. Help her stop dinking, and start living and mabey even tell her that i love while i have the chance

**And if your plane fell out of the skies**

**Who would you call with your last goodbye**

**Should be so careful who we live out our lives**

**So when we long for absolution,**

**There'll no one on the line, yeah**

What type of death will she have. Hit by a car. Falling down the stairs. plane falling out of the sky._ STOP EMMETT! dont focas on how, focas on when two weeks. two weeks to make sure she has no regrets in life._

* * *

**so heres how this is going to work. 4- reviews= 1 chapter. i did a song fic because i was lazy and i didnt write stufff for all the lines because i wrote this at two am so just be happy that most of the words are spelled right (thank you spell check). by the way we hit 30 reviews ttoday so the next chapter wil be the best of lacey... actually the best of my beta because the best of lacey is still pretty much shit**


	23. Chapter 23

im going to update as soon as i get two more reviews the chapter is already done but im not updating until those reviews are there. I'm also going to be making this story in Spanish. Just throwing that out there


	24. trespassing

"What do you want to do first?" Emmett asks from the drivers seat.  
I turn to look at him. "What?"  
He rolls his eyes like it was supposed to be obvious. "Whats the first thing on your bucket list?"  
I wave my hand over the air and a piece of paper appears. "Well let's see. Number one: Trespassing."  
He turns to look at me. "What?"  
I read the list that I had started when i was 13. "Number one: Trespassing. I wrote it in the eighth grade when I passed a house with a sign saying no trespassing."  
He laughs. "What type of 13 year old wants to trespass before they die?"  
I shrug. I was a weird kid. "So whataya say tonight at midnight. you and me go on some private property?"  
A dimpled smile spreads across his face. "Midnight it is." He agree's.

Emmett's POV-

I drop Raine off at her house and drive back to mine reluctantly. Not just because of the fact that I had to leave her, but because of the fact that I have to go home. Rosalie's been trying harder then usual to get me to re-marry her. And she keeps saying something like 'You have to. It's what Vera would have wanted.' And I suppose that would be a bit touching if I knew who the hell Vera was.

I park the jeep in the garage and the minute- no the second that the car stopped Rosalie is at the door opening it for me.  
"Hey baby." She says, twirling a strand of platinum blonde hair.  
"Rosalie stop calling me that." I say in an exasperated tone.  
I walk out of the garage and down the hall, leading to the living room where Edward and Alice were playing chess while Jasper watched.  
Without taking her eyes off of the board, Alice says, "The date's going to go fine. Walk, don't take your car, and don't let her stop to look at the welcome mat. Oh and Check Mate." she says the last part to Edward who just shrugged.  
"I'm going to Bella's." He says, noticing the sun was going down.  
Once Edward was out of the house I flop down on the couch.  
"So, Emmett." Rosalie says. "What should I wear on our date later?"  
I look up at her. "Since when do we have a date?" I ask, barely paying attention to her.  
"Alice just said we have a date tonight."  
I roll my eyes. "No she said I have a date tonight."  
Her brow furrows. "You cant possibly be going on a date with some other girl. We are made for each other!" She says stomping her foot like a small child who isn't getting there way.  
I groan. This is going to be a long four hours.

Raine-

Once Emmett's car rounded the corner I ran into the house.  
"Young lady, where have you been?" My dad asks sternly.  
"Hi dad, look, i know I've been out of control lately and I'm sorry for that. Is Bella home?" I say quickly.  
"She wen't to her room an hour ago-"  
I cut him off. "Thanks dad."  
As I run up the stairs my dad calls, "You're still in trouble."  
"I know" I call back before going into Bella's room. "Hey, Bella! You'll never believe what- why is Edward Cullen in your room? I thought he hated you?"  
Her eyes seem to be the size of golf balls. "We're kind of, um, er, going out. Don't tell dad he's-"  
"Dating! Since when?"  
She looks slightly disappointed in me. "Since eight weeks ago."  
I furrow my brow. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" I feel a little betrayed that I'm the last to know.  
"You were passed out on the couch," she says glumly looking down at her hands.  
"Why didn't you tell me the next day?" I ask crossing my arms now feeling a little guilty. I'm the worst sister ever.  
"You got that right." Edward says rudely.  
What?  
It was as if he had read my mind.  
"Wow, you're a genius." He says with a sarcastic sneer.  
He's reading my mind.  
i ignore him when Bella answered my question, "The next day you were passed out on the stairs."  
Maybe i really do have a drinking problem.  
"You could have told me the-"  
She cuts me off, something i usually wouldn't stand for. "You were passed out on the kitchen table and before you ask, the next day you were passed out in the bath tub with vomit in your hair."  
Okay I really do have a problem. I guess i already knew that, but hearing it out of Bella's mouth made me really realize it and it's like a slap to the face. I have a drinking problem. Wait. No. what am I talking about? No I don't. I'm fine. It's harmless fun.  
So what?I get drunk a couple times a we- an couple times a day. So what if I've had to wash vomit out of my hair everyday for the past month, and i'm not even sure if it's mine. I don't have a drinking problem.  
"So.." Edward starts. "you don't have a drinking problem you just have a drinking problem?"  
I glare at the bronze haired mind reader. Okay Eddie boy, I think to myself an him, two can play at that game. I imagine all of my thoughts being gathered together and then covered in an electric dome. Wait for it. Edward suddenly jerks and barely stops himself from hitting the wall after the electric shock.  
"Anyway Bella, I need-"  
She rolls her eyes and cuts me off again. "I know you need me to cover for you with Charlie when you go on your date with Emmett." she says while checking on Edward. "Edward told me."  
Guess mind readers are good for something.

* * *

Emmett came to pick me up at exactly midnight. Bell's promised to cover until i got back. "No car?" I asked as my feet touched the ground under my window. I had to scale down the tree due to the fact that the front door creeks. "Nah, It'll be easier without the car ." I nod. "Smart." I shove my hands into my jacket pocket. And walk beside him down the rode in a comfortable silence.

**Well I was walkin for some time**

We kept walking for about ten minutes throwing questions back and forth at each other. "No way." I exclaim quietly so that i dont wake up the residents and possible victims. "I'm serious!" he laughs. "Edward still has a stuffed teddy bear." I laugh. "Oh that's rich."He smiles. "He keeps it stashed in the back of his closet. I has little pajamas and a bed."I giggle. "Like you dont still have a still have a teddy bear" i say playfuly shoving the vampire who didnt evn budge. "OOH look!" I say pointing to the left."

**when I came across this sign**

**Sayin "who are you and where are you from?"**  
**We don't like when visitors come**

a bright red trespassing sign stuck on a tall black fence. "Yay." I skip across the deserted street. "Emmett's right beside me when i get across the street. "You know the neon pink shoe laces aren't really the best for sneaking around at night." he laughs. I stick out my tongue. "Just be glad i traded the neon pink leather jacket and boots for black or we'd really be screwed." His smile can be seen from miles away. "Get on my back." he says, well almost demands. "Why?" I say cocking my head to the side. "Because if someones home it'll make it easier to escape."He says like ts obvious. "Well at least let me hop the fence. So i can get the full experience, you know?" He smiles again shaking his head and gesturing for me to go ahead and jump the fence. "There's no cars coming." I nod and turn to the fence. I reach up and put my fingers on the top of the fence which is taller then me. not that that is hard. I pull myself up and balance my selff on the top of the fence before back flipping off. "Dramatic much?" Emmett says appearing behind me. "Oh shut up. " I say quietly jumping on his back.

**At least that's what I could read**  
**No Trespassers? Yeah, my ass!**  
**Wait till ya get a load of me!**

"What exactly are we supposed to do here?" Emmett asks. _didn't really think that far. _"Umm, I don't know." i have a feeling he wanted to laugh at me. "how about a picture?" He suggests. I smile. "Emmett you are a genius." I take my phone out of my back pocket and tell him. "go over to the tree." He gets to the tree which is about thirty feet away in two seconds. i choke back a bit of vomit. " Dude slow down!" "Sorry." I hold the camera out so that i can see emmett and myself. I make a kissy face and Emmett just smiles. "Kay now that thats done can i go look at the door mat." I say refering to the Hot pink dimond studded welcome mat. "absolutely not." he hops back over the fence as if it were the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
